


Goodnight, Jules

by HelloEveryone25



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, but we forgive him bc he’s pretty, luke is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloEveryone25/pseuds/HelloEveryone25
Summary: Luke and Julie are having a movie night, and Julie falls asleep.This is entirely self-indulgent fluff.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Goodnight, Jules

Julie had fallen asleep on Luke’s shoulder and Luke had no idea what to do. They had been watching movies in the studio all night. Honestly, he should have expected it, it was 2am and Julie had had a long week.

That didn’t change the fact that she was asleep on Luke’s shoulder and he had no idea what to do about it. 

If Reggie or Alex were there they would have been teasing Luke mercilessly, which was the only reason he didn’t want to ask either of them for help. Luke could feel heat rushing to his face as he thought about what they would say if they could see him now.

His train of thought was derailed by Julie shifting slightly. Luke tensed, waiting for her to wake up, but she just shifted closer to him. An involuntary smile crept over Luke’s face.

Luke glanced at the TV they had set up in the studio. It was still playing Casper. Julie had thought it was funny when Luke chose it. She had laughed and for a few seconds she might as well have been the centre of the universe. (She sure as hell was the centre of _Luke’s_ universe.)

He snapped his fingers and the screen went black. Willie had taught them a few basic tricks in one of the rare moments when he wasn’t making heart eyes at Alex.

Julie mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and reached out. She grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled it towards her chest. She settled down considerably then, content to use Luke’s arm as a teddy bear. 

Something warm and fuzzy filled Luke’s chest, and if he wasn’t stuck deep in denial he might have called it love. Emphasis on _might_. Extra emphasis on _if he wasn’t stuck deep in denial_.

Julie’s eyelids fluttered, just for a moment. She murmured something that Luke could only half understand, but it sounded like, “I’m so tired.”

A chuckle escaped Luke’s mouth. Julie twisted a little bit, and Luke waited for her to wake up. She didn’t, instead her breathing evened out and she settled again.

Luke could feel a thought scratching at the back of his mind. _Normal teenagers are probably in bed at 2am on a Friday night_. 

He didn’t want to wake Julie up, so the obvious course of action was to carry her back to her room. Luke gently unclasped her hands from around his arm and moved them to his neck. He moved one arm to her back, one to her legs, and scooped her up bridal style.

Julie didn’t show any signs of being awake, which Luke took as a good thing. He could feel Julie’s head pressed against his chest as he carried her up to the house and through the side door into the kitchen. 

Luke stopped in his tracks when he reached the kitchen. Carlos was standing at the bench with sugar dusting his hands. In front of him was an iced cake and a few packets of decorations and chocolate letters. 

Carlos froze when he saw Luke carrying Julie, or rather, when he saw his sister floating in from outside the house. 

“I won’t tell dad if you don’t tell him I forgot his birthday cake,” he blurted out. Luke was feeling lucky, so he reached forward to the bench and started shuffling letters around, praying Julie’s grip on his neck was enough to keep her from getting dropped.

”D - E - A - L”

“Cool,” Carlos breathed, “hey, if you’re not staying upstairs with her, would you mind helping me out with cleanup once you’re done? I’m too short to put some of the bowls away.”

Luke pushed the letters a bit closer together to show that he heard Carlos’s request.

Carlos smiled and gestured for Luke to continue on his journey up the stairs. 

Julie was considerably easier to transport now that he was used to carrying her. It was still awkward, and Luke swore he almost had a heart attack when she snuggled deeper into his chest when they were halfway up the stairs. 

Eventually Luke made it to her room, though. He gently lowered Julie onto her bed and pulled her blankets up to cover her. He paused for a moment. There was a soft voice in his head that was saying _denial is overrated_ , and Luke agreed with them. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Julie’s head. 

“Goodnight Jules, I love you,” he whispered into her hair. She stirred slightly, and Luke poofed down to the help Carlos in the kitchen before she could realise he was ever there.


End file.
